Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a correction technology of a printing apparatus, in particular, to a method for measuring a height difference between nozzle heads and a three-dimensional (3D) printing apparatus using the method.
Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, the 3D printing technology has become one of the principally developed technologies. The 3D printing technology is also referred to as the Additive Manufacturing (AM) technology, is one of the rapid prototyping technologies, and may construct a 3D material object in a layer-by-layer printing manner using a bondable material, such as powered metal or plastic, on the basis of a digital prototyping diagram file.
In the prior art, a color of a finished product of the 3D printing is mainly a color of a bondable material, and separate nozzle heads (for example: an extrusion nozzle head) need to be used for bondable materials of different colors. In a case in which there is no room for mounting a plurality of 3D print head, a 3D printing apparatus usually can only print one color or a limited number of colors. To implement colorful 3D printing without increasing a volume of a 3D printing apparatus and costs and to prevent a color of a printed material object from being limited to a color of a material, manufacturers all hope to develop a novel coloring technology for 3D printing and resolve problems derived from the coloring technology.